His Conclusions
by Kipli
Summary: For Livejournal's badwrongscrubs  Prompt: CoxHarrison, Exploration: You're not really as mean as everyone says you are, you know.


_**Title:**_ His Conclusions  
_**For:**_ Livejournal's** badwrongscrubs** Prompt: Cox/Harrison, Exploration  
_**Author:**_ Kipli_**  
Email:**_ Kipli at livejournal dot com_**  
Series:**_ Scrubs  
_**Pairing:**_ Cox/Harrison  
_**Rating:**_ PG  
_**Word Count:**_ 950  
_**Summary:**_ _"You're not really as mean as everyone says you are, you know."_  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Not my 'verse, I just play with them.  
_**Notes:**_ Yup. I have lots of other pairings to play with from our crazy list over at **badwrongscrubs**, but this one came out first. Cox is just fun...

FF Notes: Once again it's back to eating all my bold markers, even if I go through and bold everything before hitting the first save:( I hate you fanfiction dot net. See my LJ for the actual version.

------

His Conclusions

------

"You're not really as mean as everyone says you are, you know."

I tilt my head at the young blond man sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the patient's bed. He steadily meets my gaze, as he has all week, not once put off by any of my gruff glares. Which, obviously, annoys and perplexes me. Unsettlingly so. Not that I'm surprised, really. He is a Kelso.

Harrison merely shrugs at my raised eyebrow, hands neatly folded together on the middle of his chest, as he continues to stare up at me. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. But it's so obviously an act. I'm surprised so many people fall for it." 

He's worse than Newbie with the random conversations that don't really need to happen... ever.

I clasp the chart to my chest and can't help a huff of annoyance as I swipe at my nose and turn fully towards him. "You're sure about this, Pumpkin? A week by my side has made you into some kind of... Cox expert now?"

Harrison snorts and barely holds in a bought of giggles as he flashes me a wide grin, "No, I've been a Cox expert for a number of years now... Definitely know how to handle them."

Oh good god, is he twelve? 

I snarl at his idiotically unimaginative play on my name, but his only reaction is to shrug his shoulders again. That bright, cheeky smile on his face continues on...

"As for you specifically, I didn't need a week. I had you figured out right away."

I tilt my head at him again. 

I do believe Newbie has competition in the most annoying, vague human being on the face of the Earth awards.

"Oh yeah. Dad's talked about you plenty of times to know your an ass, at least to him, though he made it fairly clear that you were pretty much viewed as the hospital lunatic by everyone. And an annoying thorn in his side, as he might put it. Which, don't get me wrong, scores you so many points in my book. Dad's pretty damn fun to harass."

I open my mouth to order him to stop wasting my time with this wonderful yet disturbing view into his father-son relationship, but then I stop as Harrison's smile falters. His gaze slides over to the bed. 

His voice drops. "But you can't really be a complete ass. You can't really be mean and scary and uncaring. Because your his doctor. And you could have pawned it off on someone else. Left him to rot away. Gotten your final one over on him."

He pauses, watching.

Bob Kelso--the tenacious bastard--simply continues on steadily breathing, unconscious in his bed, unaware of his surprisingly doting son.

Then Harrison's gaze slips back up to mine. Stern. Serious. And something uniquely 'Kelso' flashing behind his eyes. "You've spent more time with him than even I have. You won't let anyone else watch him. You handpicked the nurses, the support staff, the surgeons. You double check every dose, every reading, every test." The smile returns some to his face as he adds, "You are not an ass. You are not mean."

I snort at him. "Just because I'm a good--no great--doctor, to any one under my care, doesn't mean--"

He finally pulls his legs off the bed, hopping up onto his feet, as he interrupts, "Okay, a little gruff maybe, and not exactly humble, but I can live with that." 

Who... in their right mind interrupts me?

"Thank you for the astoundingly oh so insightful character analysis, and I'm just thrilled to peaches that you can live with me and my gruff ways, but--"

"Your welcome," he sing-songs, interrupting me _again_, with a chipper flash of a grin at me while simultaneously stepping into my personal space with a teasing lean over the corner of the bed. "Now. Where are you taking me to dinner?" 

I blink at him and can't help the surprised, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I haven't eaten non-hospital cafeteria food in about--" He pauses a second, humming softly, obviously counting the days in his head. "--five days. And you, well I know you haven't even eaten today let alone outside this hospital. But Dad's stable now. You said yourself he'll wake up tomorrow maybe. So." He bats his far too long eyelashes in my direction, which sends an oddly disturbing rush through me. "Where are you taking me?"

Quick. Dumpster? Street Corner? Strip club? I could dump him off at the local gay club. What was the name? The Man Trap? And why the hell would I know this, Per?!

I open my mouth for a quick brushing off, but leave it to this man to interrupt me, _again_.

And to touch me. Touch me! 

He presses a fingertip to my lips and shakes his head back and forth. "No no, Perry. No blowing me off. We need food. I at least could use some studly company. And if you pick the place, I'll pay. Well, I'll pay you back somehow anyway..." He slowly slides that fingertip down off my lips with a sly smirk at my continued stunned staring at him.

I do believe this is the first time a male family member of a patient has ever thrown themselves at me like this... and I've not wished to kill them, anyway.

I gawk a moment longer and he smugly taps that finger underneath my chin and my open mouth. 

"And drooling at men that ask you out? Not helping with the whole 'tough guy' act, handsome. See you in the parking lot in fifteen."

I blink. And blink again. Harrison simply smirks wide as he struts out of the ICU room. I can't help... turning to watch him go.

Well.

You could always pretend it was just to piss Bobbo off when he wakes up.

END


End file.
